Temperance Brennan
Booth | image = 20091214222347!Temperance Brennan.jpg | img.size = 290px | img.caption = | name.full = | name.birth = Joy Ruth Keenan | name.nick = Bones (by Booth and Parker Booth), Tempe (by Max Keenan, Russ Brennan, Jared Booth and Sully), Morticia (in high school), Sweetie & Honey (by Angela), Dr. B (by interns and Hodgins), Cherie (by Caroline) | name.alias = Wanda, Roxy, Joy Keenan | gender = Female | age = 38 | birth.date = 1976 | death.date = | religion = None (atheist) | status = Alive | occupation = Forensic Anthropologist | affiliation = Jeffersonian Institute | title = Doctor (PhD) | section.family = show | father = Max Keenan/Matthew Brennan | mother = Ruth Keenan/Christine Brennan (deceased) | brother = Kyle Keenan/Russ Brennan Ted Keenan/Theodore Brennan | sister = | spouse = Seeley Booth (husband) | children = Unborn Child (with Seeley Booth) | daughter = Christine Booth (with Seeley Booth) | son = Parker Booth (step-son) | grandfather = | relatives = Margaret Whitesell (second cousin) Amy Hollister (sister-in-law) Emma Hollister (step-niece) Hayley Hollister (step-niece) Jared Booth (brother-in-law) Padme Dalaj (sister-in-law) Hank Booth (grandfather-in-law) Edwin Booth (father-in-law; deceased) Marianne Booth (mother-in-law) | residence = | portrayer = Emily Deschanel | portrayer2 = | creator = Hart Hanson | appearance.first = Pilot | appearance.last = }} Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan Booth, born Joy Ruth Keenan is a forensic anthropologist and works at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. She works with her husband Special Agent Seeley Booth to solve cases which require her expertise. He nicknames her "Bones", referring to her job as a forensic anthropologist. She hates this at first, but eventually comes to accept. They seem to have a fairly comfortable working relationship, despite the differences in their personalities. Temperance's character is very loosely based on author Kathy Reichs. Portrayed by Emily Deschanel, Brennan is a strong female lead. Although the character is named after the heroine in Reichs' crime novel series, her characterization was based on Reichs herself rather than the books' protagonist. Along with her work at the Jeffersonian, Brennan is a best-selling novelist and writes about a fictional anthropologist, Kathy Reichs. In the series' pilot, Brennan says that the closest other forensic anthropologist is in Montreal. Temperance Brennan mostly confides in her best friend and fellow co-worker, forensic artist Angela Montenegro. Aside from Angela, Dr. Brennan has a band of 'squints' (a term given by Agent Booth to describe what scientists do - "they squint at things"), specifically entomology expert Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Camille Saroyan, a forensic pathologist who is Dr. Brennan's boss, and formerly (through Season 3) Dr. Zack Addy, a bone trauma expert who was also once Dr. Brennan's graduate student. Brennan was inspired to be an anthropologist by the film "Mummy" as revealed on several episodes. Brennan graduated from Northwestern University and is a licensed hunter (she has licenses that allow her to hunt in four unspecified states). She claims that she hunts only for food though in later episodes, she becomes a vegetarian. Appearances Category:Offical Characters Category:Females Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Bones Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Sleepy Hollow Category:Guest Characters